Dure le vie de scorpion
by AquaryusSkat
Summary: Une parodie basée sur Milo transformé en scorpion. Vieille fanfic, ecrite il y a déjà pas mal d'années.


Dure la vie de Scorpion...

Milo adore les scorpions.Ce sont ses animaux préférés. Il en possède au moins une douzaine qui s'ébattent joyeusement dans un magnifique terrarium. Mais ils ne sont pas prisonniers pour autant. Ils peuvent vagabonder à loisir dans la demeure toute entière. Certains en profitent même pour explorer les autres maisons du Zodiaque. Il n'est pas rare d'en croiser sur les marches du gigantesque escalier du Sanctuaire. Couchés sur les pierres chauffées à blanc par le soleil, ils paressent en toute tranquilité. Décidemment, se dit Milo, c'est cool la vie de Sorpion... Et il décide de prendre l'apparence d'une de ses bestioles favorites pour pouvoir profiter de la vie. Après tout, c'est le chevalier d'or du Scorpion.Quelques millisecondes plus tard, voilà Milo qui se retrouve sous la forme d'un magnifique scorpion aux yeux bleus. Il a perdu la faculté de se déplacer à la, tous bigoudis dehors,vitessede la lumière. Mais avec ses 8 pattes, il court toujours vite.  
Milo décide de faire une farce à Camus et d'aller lui rendre visite ainsi. En espérant que celui-ci n'essaiera pas de le congeler... Arrivé dans le temple du Verseau, Milo cherche Camus. Il le trouve en train de repasser une pile assez considérable de capes double face : bleues devant, blanches derrière. Il a mis la radio à fond et ne voit pas arriver le scorpion derrière lui. Quand il se retourne pour attraper une nouvelle cape, il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un étrange scorpion aux yeux bleus. Le chevalier du Verseau sursaute, pousse un cri, lâche son fer et finalement décoche un magistral coup de pied dans les dents de Milo. (Euh, ça a des dents un scorpion?) C'est un tir superbe qui se dirige droit vers la lucarne... But !!... Non... Arrêt du gardien. C'est Mu qui reçoit Milo en pleine figure !! Le chevalier du Bélier venait demander conseil à Camus pour son rendez-vous de ce soir... Dans un réflexe inouï et désespéré, Mu téléporte le scorpion au hasard.  
Et Milo atterrit en plein dans le bol de céréales de ... Saga. La surprise passée, le chevalier des Gémeaux réagit et expédie Milo, le bol, les céréales et sa surprise Star Wars dans UNE AUTRE DIMENSION!!  
Mais l'attaque de Saga interfére avec les cercles d'Hadès lancés au même moment par Masque de Mort. En effet, le chevalier du Cancer a décidé de persuader ses anciennes victimes de revenir orner les murs de son temple. La décoration laisse un peu à désirer depuis son dernier combat avec Shiryu... Mal lui en prend. Au moment où il projette son attaque, il reçoit le bol de céréales de Saga sur la tête, avec un scorpion en bonus. Masque de Mort décide de ramener son bol et sa petite cuillère à Saga. Mais il garde la surprise Star Wars, car c'est Dark Maul, son préféré... Quand au scorpion il le renvoie un peu violemment dans le monde des vivants.   
Milo, tout essoufflé se retrouve perché sur un meuble inconnu, une baignoire apparemment... Il se demande alors s'il a bien quitté le royaume d'outre-tombes car un monstre se dirige droit vers lui... Une véritable créature de cauchemar, aux cheveux bleus clairs hérissés de piques roses et au visage vert clair... C'est Aphrodite, tous bigoudis dehors, qui essaye son nouveau masque à l'argile verte, 100 naturelle... Le chevalier des Poissons hurle en apercevant la bestiole juchée sur le rebord de sa baignoire. La peur d'Aphrodite fait énormément plaisir à Milo qui en rajoute en remuant agressivement les pinces. Aphrodite essaye de se calmer et saisi le manche d'une raquette de tennis que Shun a oublié lors de sa dernière visite. Il se concentre, exécute une magnifique préparation de coup droit, façon Steffi Graf, et frappe. Le coup est superbe, puissant, magnifiquement centré... Mais où est la balle?? Milo s'est accroché de toutes ses pinces au cordage et est resté scotché à la raquette. Etonnement d'Aphrodite qui regarde au loin et qui ne voit pas le scorpion voler... Puis il tourne les yeux vers sa raquette où l'affreuse bête le regarde effrontément en lui tirant la langue... Aphrodite décide de se débarasser de la raquette et du scorpion en même temps et lance l'ensemble de toutes ses forces au loin.  
Voyant qu'il se dirige tout droit vers la maison du Verseau et désireux d'éviter Camus, Milo se désolidarise de la raquette. Il décrit alors une magnifique trajectoire parabolique.. Quand à la raquette... Elle finit sa course directement sur la nuque de Mu qui se remettai de ses émotions en buvant un verre offert par Camus. Depuis ce temps, Mu ne boira plus jamais un verre de vin français. Le seul qu'il ait bu lui ayant donner un affreux mal de tête...   
Et Milo... Et bien Milo, il a atterri dans un endroit étrange. Une corbeille de fruits apparemment... Quand soudain une main se tend et deux voix masculines se fond entendre :  
- T'es prêt, frangin?  
- Euh, oui...  
- 'tention, je vais tirer...  
Milo se retrouve juché sur la pomme à laquelle il s'était agrippé. La pomme étant elle-même juchée sur la tête d'Aiora. Un Aiora peu rassuré, qui prie Athéna pour que son frère ne rate pas la dite-pomme. Yeux bandés, visage fermé, Aioros tire. La flèche d'or fuse et embroche la pomme en plein milieu, au grand soulagement d'Aiora, dont les jambes tremblent encore... Mais le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire est un peu rouillé et il a sous-estimé sa force. La flèche d'or qu'il a décochée atteint une vitesse subluminique et explose le mur derrière Aiora.   
Shura qui prend le frais devant son temple voit arrivé directemnt vers lui le trio pomme-flèche- Milo. Loin de se démonter, le chevalier du Capricorne décide d'utiliser Excalibur comme une batte de base ball... Il se prépare et frappe... Home run !... La pomme a explosé sous l'impact et la flèche retourne directement à son expéditeur, ravi.  
- T'as vu Aiora, j'ai inventé une nouvelle technique : "l'atomic thunderbolt-boomerang" !! La flèche me revient dans la main après avoir frappé mon adversaire...  
- Eh bien ça t'éviteras de courir partout pour récupérer tes flèches. Quand tu rates la cible...  
- Comment ça, quand je rate la cible?   
Mais, retrouvons Milo. Il est à moitié assommé et a atteri dans un endroit magnifique où rien pense-t-il, ne peut plus lui arriver. Il est dans un merveilleux jardin rempli d'odeurs de fleurs sauvages et du bruit du vent dans les feuillages... Ici tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté... Quand soudain le jardin disparaît. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Et une voix haut perchée rompt le silence :  
- Créature insignifiante, tu as perturbé ma méditation. Je vais te punir pour cela et te priver de tes 5 sens.  
Shaka, évidemment...  
Milo décide de courir de toutes ses pattes en direction du temple voisin du Lion. Aiora doit encore être avec son frère. Mais le chevalier de la Vierge est le plus rapide et il prive le scorpion de ses 5 (?) sens. Milo complétement désorienté se trompe de direction et se dirige vers le temple de la Balance.  
Tablier et fichu rouge à carreaux sur la tête, Dokho a décidé de faire le ménage. Cela fait tellement longtemps que son temple est inoccupé. Oh, il y a bien Camus qui a fait un trou d'aération dans le plafond lors de son combat contre Hyoga... Mais, bon. Le temple est toujours aussi poussièreux et les araignées ont proliféré. Dokho les chasse à grans coups de balai et faisant bien attention de ne pas trop s'en approcher... D'ailleurs, il en a repéré une grosse, près de l'entrée...  
Vlan!! Dokho a expédié Milo vers une autre planète!! Ou plutôt vers une autre maison du Zodiaque. La maison du Taureau pour être plus précis. Milo se retrouve directement expédié sur la maquette du Titanic qu'Aldébaran est en train de finir. Milo croit sa dernière heure arrivée et ne sent plus capable de résister au poing du chevalier du Taureau. Mais Aldébaran, malgré sa silhouette massive, est le plus placide des chevaliers d'or. Et il s'apitoie sur le sort de l'étrange scorpion aux yeux bleus qui a pulvérisé les cheminés du R.M.S Titanic :  
- Pauvre petite bête, tu dois être terrorisée. Tu es certainement l'un des scorpions de Milo. Je vais te ramener chez toi avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose... Tu sais, les autres chevaliers ne sont pas aussi sensible que moi...   
Aldébaran gagne la maison du Scorpion et appelle Milo en vain. Et pour cause... Il décide de déposer délicatement le scorpion dans son terrarium et regagne sa maison tranquillement. Milo retrouve alors son apparence humaine agrémentée de plusieurs hématomes. Il décide de fermer son terrarium à clé et de ne plus autoriser ses scorpions chéris à sortir. Pour éviter qu'il ne vivent le même cauchemar que lui.. Puis il se couche et ne bouge plus jusqu'au lendemain matin.  
Non, décidemment, la vie de scorpion au sanctuaire n'est pas de tout repos...


End file.
